


Misheard

by Semoka



Series: Hamilton Drabbles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander needs a nap, M/M, and a chill pill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: In which Hercules and Alex are roomates and Alex just needs a nap.





	

Hercules was a pretty good roommate to share an apartment with, all things considered. He cooked dinners most nights, didn’t mind if Alex was short on rent that month, and was one of Alexander’s best friends.

That didn’t excuse this, though. 

Alexander came home after a double shift at Starbucks to hear Hercules’ usually gruff voice in a breathy pant praising his boyfriend, accompanied by rhythmic thumps. 

With a sigh, he stomped off toward Hercules room and knocked on the door. “Herc, stop getting fucked so loud!” He heard faint Nicki Minaj music suddenly stop and snorted a laugh at the choice.

It only took a minute before Aaron, thankfully clothed, opened the door, leaning against it. “For the record, Hamilton, we weren’t having sex. I was playing Just Dance 4.”   
  
Alex raised an eyebrow at that. “Really?” His disbelief was evident in his voice. “Then why was Hercules so out of breath?”   
  
Suddenly, Skrillex started playing and Aaron’s eyes widened. “Hercules Mulligan, did you just end my song early?” Alexander looked over Aaron’s shoulder to see Hercules grinning as he starts to dance. Huh. Guess they were playing Just Dance 4. 

“Sorry, babe!” He called out completely insincere. 

“Sure you are,” Aaron responded with a roll of his eyes. Alex took that moment to look at their outfits. They’re both in basketball shorts and matching black college tanks. He shook his head.   
  
“You two have fun, I’m going to do some work.” He made sure to say it loud enough that Hercules will hear then waved a goodbye to Aaron. As he sat down at his desk and booted up his laptop, he heard the stomping of feet combined with Hercules’ out of breath praises for Aaron’s dancing start up again. He takes a breath and puts in his password. 

Looks like he would just have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I've been laughing for ten minutes after rereading this.
> 
> Kudos are always adored and comments fuel my work ethic~
> 
> Come find me on tumblr for fanfics, fanart, more requests like this one, and my general craziness: @semoka


End file.
